Trouble
by Jenna98
Summary: This is about Rachel/joe relationship plus heaps of Zammie and the usuals... Abby also will appear. Anyway please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble**

**A/N: Hello! Well, this is my first fanfic ever…. So, I'm a bit nervous. Anyway, I hope you all like it. By the way the characters are probably OOC. There will be Zammie, as well as the usual pairings. I'll try update as soon as I can. Oh and please review, all (construcrive/ nice) feedback welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gallagher girls, Ally Carter does and I'm completely jealous.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Rachel's PoV:**

"Joe… Mmmm… Joe, we have to…stop." I try to speak, which is hard when Joe is attacking my neck.

"MOM!" I hear cammie shout from my now open office door.

"Cammie, are you okay?" I straighten up my clothes and fix my hair going into Mom mode.

Cammie turns on her feet and disappears from the door. By the time I get to the door chasing after her she's no where to be seen.

"Damn!" is the only thing I say as I sink into the couch in my office and putting face in my hands.

"Rach, its going to be okay." Joe says, as he sit next to me pulling me into him.

I look up at him, "How can you say everything is going to be okay? You saw her face, something was already wrong and ontop of whatever that was, she finds out her mother has been dating her teacher." I sigh this is really bad, only god knows where she is.

"We have to find her, now." I jump up stating, going into headmistress/spy mode.

We have to find her quick before runs off or something. She needs to be inside the school walls, protected from the Circle of Cavan.

…..

Joe and I had been looking for Cammie since last night and have found nothing. She has like vanished without a trace. We are sitting in my office figuring out a strategy and plan to get Cammie.

"This is all my fault." Tears are brimming in my eyes but have to stay strong to we have to find Cammie.

"It's not your fault. We will get her back." Joe walks over and hugs me to reassure that, though I can see past his mask and see the worry in his eyes.

My office door slams open and Joe and I jump apart, to be greeted by a very distraught Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry! I have been so busy with school and family drama. I know it's not that good. And thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and reviewed. **

**Rachel PoV:**

The kids burst into the room looking upset. This all lead me to believe that whatever Cammie was upset about before she saw me and Joe, was bad. Really bad.

"Have you seen Cammie?" Bex stammers out. "We have been looking for her and we can't find her anywhere."

This is very very bad. Bex is always so strong…

"What's going on you seven?" I look at them eye, trying to keep my voice steady and calm when I'm really freaking out!

They all are voiding looking at me. This is worst than I thought. We have to find her fast, before the circle.

…..

"where is she?" I sigh as I sink into my chair behind my desk.

It has been 48 hours since cammie ran last night and we can't find her anywhere.

"Will find her, Rach." Joe tells me.

I really want to believe him. But we've all purposefully overlooked the fact that she is the chamelon and if she doesn't want to be found she won't.

Still no one will tell me why she left and to be honest I don't think even they know. Although, I think the girls may have a fairly good idea.

I just want my Cammie back.

My phone starts ringing and I pounce on it, "Hello."

"Hey Rach, Cammies with me."

…..

**Cammie's PoV:**

I run out of my mom's office, just as fast as I ran in. I run towards my favorite passage behind the tapestry. I don't know where I'm going, just following my feet.

I have one million and one things going on in my mind.

I need my mom, but obviously she's busy. Ewww. I just walked in on whatever that was.

I can't believe my mom and Mr Solomon are… together. Double Ewww.

My mom and my teacher, who is also was my dad's best friend **(A/N: they already found his body).**

I crawl through the passage. Before I leave I attempt to calm myself down. I can't believe this, as if my life isn't complicated enough. I stop the tears and take two calming deep breaths before I leave the school, while avoiding all the cameras.

…

Two hours later I get off the bus I had gotten at from roseville and arrive in DC. I walk from the bus to an apartment three blocks away.

I arrive in front a familiar door that I haven't stood in front in years. I hope she's home. This is bad idea what if on a mission. I need someone. Please be home. I pray as I knock on the door.

6.78seconds later the door opens.


	3. Chapter 3

_I arrive in front of a familiar door that I haven't stood in front of in years. I hope she's home. This is a bad idea what if she is on a mission. I need someone. Please be home. I pray as I knock on the door._

_6.78 seconds later the door opens._

…_.._

"Aunt Abby!" I leap forward and Abby is taken by surprise when starting crying while clinging on to her for my dear life.

"Squirt. What's going on?" Abby asks as she soothes me rubbing my back. We walk into her apartment and Abby leads me to the couch. Abby gently lowers us down. "Cammie, what happened?"

"I needed… to… tell… mom...and… I walked… in and… saw… them." I say through hiccupping with tears streaming down my face like a waterfall.

"Shhhh. Squirt you need to calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

I take long deep breaths again. Abby gets me some water and I drink it all in one go. After a couple minutes I try again. "I needed my mom to tell her something and I went to her office where I found her and Mr Solomon sucking each others faces off."

"Then you came here." Abby added pretty much summing up the last part. I nodded. "Cam, what did you need to tell your mom?"

Abby asked the one thing that I have been happy to avoid since I discovered. I know I can tell Abby anything, like mom. So I took another deep breath trying to stop the tears rimming my eyes to not fall.

"Well… You can't tell anyone not even mom," Abby nodded so I continued, "Um… I'm pregn-" I couldn't finish. I had burst into tears again. It was one time. One time, with Zach. How's my luck?

"Oh, cam." Abby held me stroking my hair and cried myself to sleep.

…

I woke up three hours later my head on Abby's lap.

"Hey sleepy head."

"What am I going to do Abby?" I ask her my voice barely a whisper, as I fight the tears threatening to fall.

"First things first squirt, we'll go back to Gallagher. I called your mom and told her you are here." I nodded and sighed. I didn't want to tell my mom. I mean, at first she was the only person I would have told but I don't feel I can trust her like I used to. The whole thing with her and Mr Solomon makes things more complex for me. I have to get my head around being pregnant, as well as a possible new father figure.

"Can I stay for a day before go back, please?" I ask with desperation.

Abby sighed. "I guess. Squirt. I'm presuming Zach is the father, correct?" I don't trust myself to speak without bursting into tears, so I nod.

"Have you told anyone yet? The girls or Zach?"

I shake my head. "I'm scared." I say and let the tears fall.

Abby holds me again while I cry.

**A/N: I should firstly apologize for the slow updates but like everyone else I have exams coming up, so yeah. **

**Anyway who guessed Abby? If you did then you're a complete genius! Oh and how did you like cammies problem? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie PoV:**

Abby and I headed back to Gallagher the next day and walked towards my mom's office. Everyone was in class so it was really quiet as we approached the door.

The door swings open and mom grabs me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Jeez, Rach. Let the girl breath." Aunt Abby says from beside me. Mom slowly loosens her grip on me.

"Don't you ever run like that again! Do you understand me?" Mom pulls away more and looks at me in the eyes. I just nod, not really looking forward to the conversation we're about to have.

Mom lets me go and we walk into her office without another word. I sneak a peek at Abby and see a nervous look upon her face. If, Aunt Abby looks nervous, I sure as hell don't want to see my reflection.

The three of us flop done on to the couches. Abby is sitting next to me and holding my hand, while mom is sitting directly opposite me. I also just noticed someone else in the room. Mr Solomon is leaning against my mom's desk behind the armchair my mom was sitting in.

My mom is the first to speak breaking the tension in the room, "Cammie are you okay? What's going on?"

I open my mouth expecting words to form and come out. Instead, I can't speak. My bottom lip trembles and tears form in my eyes.

"Cammie, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere no matter what. You have to tell her." Abby leans towards me and whispers in my ear.

If only it was that easy. What if she kicks me out of school and well my home? I know Aunt Abby is going to help me no matter what. But despite my trust issues I have with her, I want my mom.

Abby squeezes my hand, urging me on. I take a long deep breath. "Mom, I… have to… you… somethin-" I stutter. A tear escapes and I go back to taking deep breath.

"Cammie, you know you can tell me anything. Whatever is going on you know I love you." My mom said. Those words I could tell were sincere and in this very minute was exactly what I need to her.

"I… I'm…. pregna-" Once again I couldn't even say those words. They just made it so… real.

Mom just sat there shock written all over her face. Never in my life have I seen my mom speechless. Never. I looked behind my mom to see Mr Solomon just as shocked.

After a couple of minutes of silence Abby spoke, "Hey squirt why don't you head up to your dorm." Abby squeezed my hand one last time and released my hand from her grasp.

**Rachel PoV:**

My Cammie. My teenaged daughter is pregnant. This is so unexpected. I mean I didn't expect her to wait to she got married to have sex. But I thought she would be more responsible. I thought I raised her to be more responsible.

Cammie closed the door and her footsteps faded away.

Joe comes towards me and lays a hand on my shoulder, as he walks past me to sit next Abby, where Cammie was sitting just moments ago.

"Well, I was expecting anything but that." Joe says breaking the silence that once again had dawned upon us.

"Yeah, same here but I also didn't expect her to turn up on my door step." Abby awkwardly chuckles.

"Wow." I blurted out. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Wow indeed." Joe replies.

"How did this happen?" I ask absentmindedly.

"Well, you see my darling sister. When two people really love each other-" I cut off Abby's sarcastic comment.

"Abby. I know how babies are made. What did she say to you about all this?"

"To be honest Rach not much. When she arrived at my apartment she was hysterical that she didn't even notice Edwar-" Abby caught herself and blushed and carried on. I'll have to ask her what that was about.

"When I got her to calm down like two hours later. She told me how she witnessed her mother being devoured by Joe over here. Then she told me she was pregnant. To be honest Rach, I'm surprised you didn't notice that she was slept with Zach." Abby joked. I'm glad someone is seeing the light in the situation.

"I'm going to kill Zach when I see him." Joe says, while his face is getting redder as his anger grows.

"That's enough." I say finally getting back to earth. "We all know Zach will be there for Cammie no matter what."

"I would pay big dollars to see his expression when Cammie tells him." I roll my eyes at my sister.

"Ooooo! His face would be priceless." Joe joins in forgetting about his anger. They both sit there chuckling, no doubt envisioning the scene.

"I'm just going to go say bye to Cam and head off." Abby says as she gets up. She comes over to me and gives me quick hug and leaves.

"Are you okay?" Joe asks me when Abby's gone.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it." I say as I get up and drop on to the couch next to Joe. I lean into his side resting my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

"I know what you mean. You know, she is going to need her mom more than ever."

"I know, I should talk to her." I sigh.

**A/N: Well, i hope you liked this chapter. I wonder who Abby's seeing? ; )** **I should go study now, what i should've been doing. Opps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie PoV:**

She just sat there and said nothing. Anything would have been better than the silence. Even if she said I was a disappointment.

I walk towards my dorm that I share with my three best friends, Bex, Liz and Macey. I open the door and walk towards my bed that looks exactly how I left it. I crawl under my blankets and hide my head in my pillow. My eyes explode with tears falling freely. My body starts to shake and I starting sobbing.

I hear footsteps approaching me but I don't even care. The person sits on my bed and picks my body up and cradles me in their arms.

"Shhh. Cam, I promised everything will be okay and it will be. Just give her some time to process this." whispers Abby while rubbing circles on my back.

I don't say anything, I just hope she is right.

"Squirt, I have to go, okay. But I will see you really soon, I promise." Abby says, as she gives me one last hug and wipes my tear streaked face. I reluctantly let go.

"Thank you for everything. I love you Aunt Abby." I say and sit up against my bed's headboard.

"Love you too Squirt. Everything will be okay." She says and leaves.

I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing. I hear the door swing open and footsteps walking through. To be precise I hear 7 sets of footsteps.

"Cammie!" no doubt Liz squeals. I keep my eyes closed dreading there questions.

"Cam! Are you okay?" Bex asks, with her British accent evident.

I slightly open my eyes to see Bex, Liz and Macey standing near my bed, with Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick standing not far behind them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I croak out. Bex, Liz and Macey all take turns giving me hugs.

"Hey, I'm sorry to do this but do you mind if I talk to Zach alone?" I ask. I might, as well get this over with. I mean the sooner the better, right?

They all nod and leave, expect Zach. Once the door closes, Zach comes towards me and sits next to me on my bed and pulls me into his side and hugs me, while kissing the top of my head.

"Gallagher Girl, I missed you so much." Zach says quietly. I bury my head into his chest, to scared to look into his emerald green eyes. How I'm supposed to tell him that he is going to be a father at the age of seventeen? Oh yeah, lets not forget his psychotic mum who still wants me dead. What if he leaves me?

I starting tearing up again and before I know it I'm full on crying again. Zach's shirt is soaked in seconds.

"Hey, Cam. Gallagher Girl what's wrong?" He says gently.

I shake my head in response, not daring to look at him.

"Cammie, talk to me please." Zach says.

I can't do this.

"Gallagher Girl, I love you. Just talk to me." Zach says, gently lifting my head so I'm looking into his eyes. I see his hypnotising eyes pleading with me to talk to him.

"I… Zach… I'm…" I say attempting to string a sentence together between sobs. I take couple deep breaths and start again, "Zach… I'm pregnant." I say it so low that I don't think he heard me. But then I look at him and know he did. Never in my life have seen my mom speechless and now I add zach to that list.

"Cam, rrr…your… your... pregnant. Like… baby type pregnant?" Zach stutters.

I can't help but laugh at this. What else does pregnant mean? I nod in response to his question.

"Oh… wait is it mine?" Zach asks. I look at him in disbelief. "What, it might be Jimmy's." Zach defends. I slap him lightly on his chest and Zach smiles at me. Zachary Goode believe it or not, smiled not smirked.

Zach grabs me and crashes our lips together. I respond and start kissing him back but that doesn't stop me being a little shocked.

I pull away after what feels like eternity. I look zach in the eyes. "So, your not going to leave me?" I ask quietly.

Zach looks at my like I'm crazy. "Gallagher Girl, I love you so much. I would never leave you. I would be insane to leave such a beautiful girl like you. I love you and once I get my head around it I will love our baby."

Tears start trailing done my face again. But this time they were happy tears. They were the first happy tears I've cried since before I found out. "I love you so much Zach." I say.

**A/N: Hello. thanks so much for the reviews. I couldn't help myself. I just had to update. I'm so far in love with this so i hope you like it too. I will try and update soon. Next chapter will probably be cammie and zach telling the gang and cammie and rachel. I'm also hoping to write some cammie and joe bits as well. but lets see how it goes! = )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cammie PoV:**

Zach and I sat on my bed with him holding me for what felt like hours. But I didn't care, despite everything I was happy to just be with Zach. We were brought back to reality when there was knock on the door and it opened to reveal my mom.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in?" she asked.

I gave her small smile in reply. She walked over towards my bed and sat at the foot of my bed facing Zach and I.

"Now," she started but stopped. She seemed nervous and my mom rarely got nervous. "I gather you've told Zach?" she asks

I nod.

"Look, Headmistress Morgan, I understand this isn't the most ideal circumstances but I just want you to know that I love Cammie and I will be here for her." states Zach with such certainty.

My mom smiles at him. "I know Zach." She says. She takes a breath before continuing. "Cammie, I know I didn't say anything before but to be honest I was quite shocked. I never was expecting this. But in saying that I won't you to know that I love you and I will support you through this."

"Thanks mom." I choke out on the verge of tears again. I lift myself untangling myself from Zach's body and fling myself into my mom's embrace.

Mom pulls away and looks at me and takes another long deep breath. I half expected the nervous look to not be there after addressing the whole my being pregnant topic but it was still present. "Cammie, I also wanted to talk about what you saw… about me and Joe." She says slowly probably scared I would run away again.

I retreat back into Zach's arms again and sigh. I love my mom and I want to be happy. Its just Mr Solomon. He was my dad's best friend, my godfather and my teacher.

"I know I should have told you that we were seeing each other but we could never find the right time. Then you runaway over the summer and Joe was in a coma… It just got messy I guess. Cam, I will always love your father but I have to move on with my life to and well I feel that I can finally do that. I mean I now know for sure now that your dad isn't coming home and Joe's has been through everything with me for so long and I love him." Mom says. She looks at me waiting for more my outburst, which even I'm surprised doesn't happen.

"Mom, I honestly am happy that you're happy again. But seriously did it have to be Mr Solomon. I mean it's kind of awkward I guess with him being dad's best friend, my teacher and godfather. If anything I'm more hurt that you didn't tell me." I tell her calmly.

"I'm so sorry Cam." I just nod in acceptance to the apology. "I guess your right about being awkward though." She jokes.

Zach and I both laugh finally glad everything is out in the open.

…

After my mom left our friends come back and we told everyone. At first they were shocked but that didn't last long as Grant commented on how I'm going to be his new competitor in eating and how I was going to steal all his food. I glared at him and he come to he's senses saying that he would be happy to share his food with me. The Morgan glare never fails. = )

The girls were all super excited especially Macey. I think she has already started buying clothes for the baby. We all went to the Grand Hall for dinner.

Zach and I went to a secret room off one of the passageways afterwards. There was not much in their other than a huge couch, which we sat down. Well, Zach sat down on the couch and I sat on top of him. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well, to say that today's has been eventful would be an understatement." I say.

Zach chuckles.

"I'm so glad its all over and done with, you know." I sigh.

"You could've told me when you found out Gallagher Girl. I would have helped you tell your mom." Zach says and kisses my cheek.

"I was scared, I didn't know what to do." I whisper.

"Everything will be okay." Zach says and then two seconds later he chuckles and says, "So Gallagher girl, Joe is kinda like your dad and his kinda of like my dad so were kinda related." Zach jokes. I slap him on his chest and he just smirks.

"It's not funny Zach, when you put it like that its kind of disturbing." I say and begin to laugh myself.

…..

**Rachel PoV:**

I left Cammie and Zach and headed back to my office.

"Hey, how did it go?" Joe asks when i was back in my office.

"Surprisingly good. She was in her room with Zach and he seemed fine with news of the pregnancy. I think Cammie is going to be just fine."

"Of course she will be. She is tough just like her mom." He says smirking at me.

"Oh really, her mom is more than tough you know." I reply.

"Oh I know. She is smart, beautiful and damn sexy." His says approaching me.

"Really now." I say, as he wraps his arms and my waist and starts kissing me hungirly on the lips. "Maybe we should lock the door to make sure we're not interrupted." I pant out, trying to catch my breath.

Let's just say one thing lead to another and I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

**A/N: Sorry this is terrible. I've trying to find things to do to avoid all my studying which is bad i know but i mean this is so awesome to write about. I hope you like it even though it could be better. Its sometimes hard to think of a way to put across an idea that i have. Anyway please review with any feedback.**


End file.
